To Be Kissed
by MissCarrera
Summary: Lightning is back in Radiator Springs, and he can't seem to keep his mind off one particular girl and what might have came after "and blah, blah, blah..." -One shot-


Hello readers! This is a one-shot I have been wanting to write for ages and I finally got around to doing so. As you can guess, this is basically one of my takes on Sally and Lightning's first kiss. It is set after the first film on the night of the day that McQueen returns to town. It focuses a lot on his feelings and thoughts, so I tried to limit the dialogue. It has been rated K+ simply because some people are more sensitive towards kissing etc. I'm busy this whole weekend so I won't be able to update until possibly Tuesday, I thought this piece of fluff might be something nice to leave you with until then. Anywho, Cars is property of Disney Pixar, I take no credit for characters etc, and I make no profit off this. Please enjoy!

* * *

_**TO BE KISSED**_

Above Lightning McQueen laid a rich black sky, endlessly racing out to the corners of the world. Its canvas was dotted with millions of shimmering stars, a natural phenomenon which accentuated the quietly beautiful town of Radiator Springs. He gazed at them in appreciation, familiarizing himself with the fact that this was the night sky of his new home. You could never see the stars in the big city, and certainly not under the blinding lights of the track. It was such a tiny detail, but he was growing fond of studying those kinds of things since returning to town.

Like the way the flashing neon colours reflected so brilliantly off the Porsche sitting across from him. Her eyes were currently resting closed, and so he took the moment to examine her. The lights weren't lost in her paint like they were in his deep colouring, they boldly made themselves present on the shine of her body. Perhaps they were just as attracted to her as she was to them.

Lightning looked out to the bright blinking signs and watched their dancing flickers. He didn't particularly think that they still needed to be on at this late hour, but Sally had insisted on it. Maybe she really wanted to absorb that the town was on the road to resurrection, or maybe she wanted to solidify that he was here. Last time he had faded away, leaving her alone beneath the lights. Now he was here, and she could observe them without fear that he would disappear. He could be over-thinking the whole thing though. He was probably just _wishing_ that was the reason she wanted them left on; to celebrate that he was back.

Sally's eyes were open again, humbly carousing around the scenery in thought. It evoked him into more contemplation on her. There was something he'd been thinking about her all day. It was the moment when he'd found her sitting at Wheel Well early in the afternoon. What exactly had she been doing there? Was she trying to relive the memory of them being there together? Or did she just go up there on a regular basis to consider the past?

She couldn't have. There was no way she could have visited that place without having the slightest thought of him. After all, hadn't they shared an intimate discussion up there? It was questions like these that made his heart stir. Sally was so complex, always challenging him to decipher her without ever saying a word. She had a way with him, a way he wasn't used to. It was as though she had feelings for him but was able to mask them to the point of doubt. It made him wonder if she was still into him, and as soon as he figured it out, she went and teased him with the idea that she didn't need him because she was so good at hiding it. Thus, the cycle began all over. It was like he was always chasing her, physically and metaphorically. But he loved that about her- she never stopped playing hard to get. She didn't have to try either; she was just irresistible to him in a fascinating way. She wasn't aware of how much he was willing to do for her, and that made her all the more desirable.

Sometimes he couldn't help worrying that she didn't feel the same as him. Not as strongly, that is. And that made him nervous, very nervous. He didn't know how someone could control his feelings like that. But the truth was Sally really did create feelings in him that even he himself didn't understand. He had lusted over many girls in his lifetime, but this was entirely different. Sure, Sally looked to be sexually exciting, but there was more than that. That was the reason he had never kept girlfriends; because there was nothing they had that he couldn't have just as easily from another girl. This was new territory to Lightning though, and he was nearly afraid to explore it.

His mind ran back to his final night in Radiator Springs. He thought about the first touch of Sally's fender against his, and the bewildering emotion it had sparked. All he could think about was the feel of it, and how such a simple gesture had lit up his senses. It made him want to know what it would feel like to come in contact with her body again, only this time on his lips. He couldn't help wondering what would have come after "blah, blah, blah…" Actually, he knew what would have come after that, and he hadn't stopped dreaming about it since.

Then Flo emerged from the café building. She announced that she was going home for the night and that he and Sally were welcome to another drink if they liked, on the house. They thanked Flo in unison and said their goodbyes as she glided off towards her nearby house.

After a minute, Sally broke the peaceful silence and asked, "Do you think we should be going now?"

They were the only ones left awake in town and the serenity was wonderful, but he had to admit that he was getting tired after such an eventful day. He nodded his agreement and followed her quietly over to the Cozy Cone motel.

Lightning escorted her up to the lobby's doorway. Sally hovered for a few seconds, staring directly into his eyes. He looked back at her, his heart pounding uncontrollably. This was the moment, the moment where he was supposed to kiss her. He felt it in the air, in every single part of his body.

And yet, he held back.

He didn't want to mess this up. He didn't want to kiss her if she wasn't ready. He wanted for it to be absolutely perfect, because you couldn't take back a first kiss. But more than that, he wanted to _be_ kissed. If she cared for him like he cared for her then she'd kiss him in a way that wasn't just the precedent to a one night stand.

"Sally," he blurted, in an attempt to stall her.

She moved a little closer, like she was expecting a heartfelt proclamation. "Yeah?"

He had to keep her here; he had to guide her suggestively. So he said, "Um, earlier, when we were at Wheel Well… what were you going to say?"

A perplexed appearance crossed her face for an instant before she realized where he was going with this topic. Then her eyes playfully looked him over. "What do you mean?" she asked noncommittally.

"Oh, you know," he managed to repeat in a confident voice, "Something about creating feelings in others?"

She laughed gently. "Right. Well, it's getting late, I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

His face evidently fell with disappointment. He thought he'd had her cornered there. He tried to act as though he hadn't meant anything by it and politely replied, "Oh. OK. Well, goodnight then."

She smiled softly and whispered, "Goodnight."

But her word ran into his mouth, as gently as it had left her lips. His eyes automatically closed, allowing him to fully lose himself in the unexpected kiss. He kissed her back, as delicately as possible. There was no one in the world right now but them. And when the sweetness started to die, she pressed her lips only a little bit harder, sending a tingle through his body and turning his tires weak. He didn't feel the need to breathe anymore, just the necessity of her sustaining this moment until they both collapsed.

At last, she pulled away to examine her work. He opened his eyes and smiled sloppily with joy. Then he noticed her gazing at his expression and he blinked his eyes timorously.

"Night," was the only coherent word he could form.

She just gave him one last smile and turned to enter the lobby. He spotted that her spoiler was up, displaying that infamous pinstripping tattoo. He smirked to himself. If he wasn't falling in love with this girl then he didn't know what to call it.

* * *

I LOVE SALLY CARRERA AND LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! Okay, that is all. Thank you for reading, please review if you liked it or have constructive feedback! :)


End file.
